


Backfire

by ParkstonFan



Category: Whodunnit?
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkstonFan/pseuds/ParkstonFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backfire

"Woah woah wait, Why does he have to cook it?" A confused Ronnie asked. Melina stood up. "He doesn't," Melina took the plate. "I will." She smiled. Cris shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "You don't have to Melina." Don told her. "I want to. I'm just being nice." She said. "Something some people should try." Melina muttered to herself. 

When she walked into the kitchen Melina immediately kicked away the pressure platform. It slid across the floor and rattled the counter causing a cup to fall. She walked over and jumped on the pressure platform, trying to put the cup on the top shelf of the cabinet. This caused the mountian lion to become fustrated and he let out a quiet growl as Don turned on the stove. The room quickly filled with cyanide. Melina fell, dead, onto the pressure platform, making the trapdoor open. The lion clawed at both Don and Melina, but got bored at stole the steak until Giles came an tranquilized him.


End file.
